Lost  Snape's Theme Song
by Violet-Purple
Summary: A shot story that includes the song, Lost by Michael Buble'. A romance between two characters that will never die in Severus's life.


I don't own Harry Potter or the world and characters created by J. K. Rowling. I also do not own the song or lyrics, Lost by Michael Buble'. My Theme song for the event in which has occurred in the and this may contain spoilers taking a more sensitive and depressive side of the story. It isn't as smooth rendition of these things as I want it to be but I just wanted to share.

* * *

><p>Snape was seized in anger at what the boys had done as he laid on the ground more than helpless. The thought of not being able to do anything enraged him even more. He wasn't useless; he was smart and powerful. People shouldn't pity him; he could do it all himself. In all his thoughts that consumed him he didn't notice how Lily had slipped away after the utterance of that word. Snape was writhing still as the other boys left. He soon picked himself up planning his revenge. Some day he would be great and that Potter boy would be dirt under his shoes. All the insurmountable spells he would learn to teach that James and gang a lesson. Ideas raced back and forth through his mind whirling around with end his hatred of that James Potter and what he would do with him. He missed dinner scribbling furiously on scrolls everything in his mind, <em><em>Sectumsempra<em>_. Papers laid everywhere as if a tornado went through his room inked, crinkled, and ripped. No one could seem to calm him down.

How could he have let himself be made a fool again and again, he thought, and how could he have been helped by a mudblood… Then it hit him what all had actually taken place; what he had said and to whom it was addressed. Everything snapped and the anger in his stomach turned to pangs of pain in his chest. Thoughts of James and the gang left him and all there was was Lily. What had he done to the person that meant more to him than any other person in the world? How could he let himself lose his control the way he did? Why didn't he think of this any sooner?

There wasn't any doubt in Snape's mind that he had done something wrong and he knew he had to go fix it as soon as possible.

"_I'm sorry."_  
>"<em>I'm not interested."<em>  
>"<em>I'm sorry!"<em>  
>"<em>Save your breath"<br>It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._  
>"<em>I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."<em>  
>"<em>I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "<em>  
>"<em>Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"<br>He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._  
>"<em>I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."<em>  
>"<em>No – listen, I didn't mean – "<em>  
>" – <em>to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"<br>He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…_

~And Snape was left alone._  
>I can't believe it's over<em>  
>~He could do nothing more than to turn around and go back to bed.<em><br>I watched the whole thing fall_  
>~"Look...at...me..."<em><br>And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_  
>~All this time he could have changed, but didn't.<em><br>If I'd only knew  
>The days were slipping past<br>That the good things never last  
>That you were crying<em>  
>~He always assumed Lily would understand. That she would always be there; took it for granted.<em><br>Summer turned to winter  
>And the snow it turned to rain<br>And the rain turned into tears upon your face_  
>~But he didn't realize all the pain he caused and look where it took her as time went by.<em><br>I hardly recognize the girl you are today_  
>~Not the best friend he remembers. So many things had changed since they were kids.<em><br>And God I hope it's not too late  
>It's not too late<em>  
>~He tried to make it up to her for the rest of his life. Never forgetting; never forgiving himself.<em><br>'Cause you are not alone  
>I'm always there with you<em>  
>~"After all this time?" "Always"<em><br>And we'll get lost together  
>Until the light comes pouring through<br>It's when you feel like you're done  
>And the darkness has won<br>_~The darkness inside him grew._  
>Babe, you're not lost<br>When your world's crashing down  
>And you can't bear the cross<br>I said, babe, you're not lost_  
>~After many years Snape continued to watch out for Lily being there if she would ever change her mind.<em><br>Life can show no mercy  
>It can tear your soul apart<br>It can make you feel like you've gone crazy but you're not_  
>~Lily had broken Snape's heart and soul.<em><br>Things have seemed to change  
>There's one thing that's still the same<br>In my heart you have remained  
>And we can fly fly fly away<em>  
>~"...he loved her for nearly all of his life."- Harry Potter<em><br>'Cause you are not alone  
>And I am there with you<br>And we'll get lost together  
>Until the light comes pouring through<br>It's when you feel like you're done  
>And the darkness has won<br>Babe, you're not lost  
>And the world's crashing down<br>And you can not bear the cross  
>I said, baby, you're not lost<br>I said, baby, you're not lost  
>I said, baby, you're not lost<br>I said, baby, you're not lost_  
>~Only because of Lily, Snape's heart is found.<p>

* * *

><p>Let me know what you would think would be a good theme song for Severus Snape.<p> 


End file.
